


Bajo el navegar de las estrellas

by FujurPreux



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!, Last Unicorn - Peter S. Beagle
Genre: Crossover, Español | Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujurPreux/pseuds/FujurPreux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lír va en camino de realizar una nueva hazaña para impresionar a Amalthea cuando se encuentra con Conrad, quien tiene algunas cosas que decir al respecto. Situado temporalmente después que nace Yuuri pero antes de que vaya por primera vez a Shin Makoku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bajo el navegar de las estrellas

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el [prompt 12 de la tabla de frases](http://alcesverdes.dreamwidth.org/39707.html?format=light) del reto de [mundo_caotico](http://community.livejournal.com/mundo_caotico/).

"¿Y qué otra cosa es conocer las palabras más que una sombra del conocimiento mudo?"  


Khalil Gibran, _El Profeta_.

  


El príncipe Lír investigaba con meticulosidad cualquier rumor que pudiera conducirlo a la gran hazaña que por fin impresionaría favorablemente a Lady Amalthea. Uno de ellos, que escuchó por casualidad en la taberna del pueblo, lo llevó mucho más allá de las fronteras de su reino llevando sólo su caballo, su espada, y unos pocos víveres.

A la mitad del camino, según el mapa que había encontrado en un arcón del castillo del rey Haggard, cuando caía la noche y Lír buscaba un buen lugar para pasarla en vela pensando en su dama, vio que cerca de ahí alguien más había encendido un fuego. Se acercó sin molestarse en no hacer ruido. Si aquella era gente de bien, se habrían guardado un centinela más por ese día y, si no lo eran, le haría un servicio al mundo sacándolos de circulación. Él estaba conforme con cualquiera de esas dos opciones.

Frente al fuego, Lír encontró sólo a un hombre. Había un caballo cerca, al igual que una espada. Y, por la expresión de sus ojos, Lír supo que se encontraba, cuando menos, frente a un igual.

Lír se sentó del otro lado de la fogata, lo cual fue recibido con un asentimiento de cabeza del otro caballero, quien además hizo un gesto para que el recién llegado tomara un poco del conejo que se asaba al fuego. Lír sacó de su bolsa un par de panes y le ofreció uno al extraño, quien lo tomó, lo partió, y comenzó a comerlo sin más.

Una vez terminada la comida, toda ella pasada en el más profundo silencio, ya que la noche se había asentado y las estrellas refulgían en el cielo, Lír ofreció su nombre y habló sobre su misión.

-Busco arrancar una sonrisa de los labios de la más hermosa de las mujeres.

Le pareció escuchar que el otro suspiraba tristemente. Lo único seguro era que miró hacia arriba.

-Yo obtuve muchas de los labios de la más hermosa, pero ella ya no podrá volver a sonreír.

Lír sintió su corazón doler en simpatía de aquel otro. Él aun tenía el consuelo inherente a la vida que da esperanza.

-¿Cuál es su nombre, señor caballero?-preguntó.

El otro lo miró. No había resentimiento ni envidia en su rostro, lo cual hizo a Lír admirarlo aun más; él sí habría albergado esos sentimientos en su corazón.

-Conrad Weller.

Lír asintió. Grabó ese nombre en su corazón para poder contarle a Amalthea todo al respecto de este hombre que sufría lo indecible.

-¿Cómo es que tu búsqueda te ha llevado tan lejos de tus tierras?-preguntó Weller.

Lír arrancó un trozo de hierba y jugueteó con ella entre los dedos.

-Voy al país de los demonios.

Weller arqueó ligeramente las cejas.

-¿Con eso impresionarás a tu dama?

-¿Con eso solamente? Ni siquiera lo sueño. Mi intención es infiltrarme a la capital y acabar con su gobernante.

El rostro de Weller se oscureció un tanto. Eso o a la hoguera le hacía falta que le tiraran leños nuevos.

-Eso es lo que pretendo -continuó Lír-. Acabar con esa amenaza me dará la gloria que necesito para que ella me mire.

Esta vez, la sombra que pasó por el rostro del otro caballero fue tal que a Lír lo recorrió un escalofrío como no había sentido desde que miró a los ojos a su primer gigante furioso.

-Toma tu espada -dijo Weller.

Lír abrió los ojos y la boca con sorpresa, pero cuando Weller lo repitió, sus manos se movieron por su propia voluntad hacia la vaina. Mientras tanto, Weller había tomado su propia espada y se había alejado un par de pasos del fuego, aunque no lo suficiente para que no se viera en lo absoluto el terreno que pisaban.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Lír, que sin embargo se había puesto de pie y había seguido al otro como un cachorro.

Weller se puso en guardia. Lír entendió que tendría que hacer lo mismo.

Tan pronto como Lír levantó la espada y se colocó en la posición que le había generado tanta ventaja contra tantos caballeros negros, Weller se lanzó contra él. Tan pronto Lír bloqueó ese ataque, se dio cuenta de que no tendría oportunidad alguna en ese duelo cuya razón no entendía.

Dicho y hecho, no pudo lanzar sino una estocada antes de que su espada saliera volando y se clavara en el suelo. El filo de su contrincante presionaba de pronto contra su cuello. Lír apenas alcanzó a dirigir una plegaria a la Luna, pidiéndole que le llevara un mensaje de amor a lady Amalthea.

Pero la muerte nunca llegó. Weller bajó su espada.

-Te dejaré vivir esta vez. Pero sólo si prometes desistir.

Por un segundo, Lír pensó que se refería a lady Amalthea, pero justo cuando abría la boca para decir que jamás lo haría, se dio cuenta de que se refería a matar al gobernante del país de los demonios.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó-. ¿Por qué querría alguien como tú proteger un país como aquel?

Weller inhaló hondo.

-No todo es malo ahí. Hay muchas cosas buenas, mucha belleza. Aun hay esperanza para ese país. Sé que un magnífico rey nos espera en el futuro. Pero, más que otra cosa, la actual Maou es mi madre, y no puedo dejar que te acerques a ella con esas intenciones.

Le tomó a Lír un momento algo largo recuperarse de la impresión que le causaron esas palabras. Ni siquiera sabía que la gobernante de aquel país que buscaba era una mujer, y lo primero que le pasó por la mente fue que concretar la hazaña como la pretendía en definitiva no le habría ganado el favor de Amalthea en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo...

-Un país que produzca hombres tan nobles como tú no puede ser un mal país -dijo Lír en una reverencia, una mano sobre su pecho. Weller respondió con otra.

-Lo agradezco.

Parte de Lír lo entendió como que agradecía no tener que matarlo, con lo cual no pudo menos que estar de acuerdo.

Pasaron el resto de la noche en agradable silencio, turnándose para vigilar el campamento. Lír, a pesar de todas sus buenas intenciones, terminó quedándose dormido cuando terminó su turno. Por fortuna, soñó con la enigmática mirada de Amalthea.

*

Lír relató todo tal como sucedió tan pronto como volvió al castillo. Curiosamente, le pareció que las comisuras de los labios de Amalthea se curvaban hacia arriba al escucharla. De manera apenas perceptible, pero bastó para mantener el corazón de Lír a flote.

La búsqueda de hazañas de Lír se cubrió con una capa más. Ahora también trataría de seguir encontrando otros caballeros con quienes intercambiar historias. Tal vez incluso pudiera componer algún poema épico que complacería a Amalthea más que la versión en prosa.

Valdría la pena intentar.


End file.
